<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it'll have to drown me before it can breathe easy [PODFIC] by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132720">it'll have to drown me before it can breathe easy [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts'>alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus hardly sleeps anymore, but when he does, he finds his body does remember: all the ways Meg has killed him, the whip wrapped around his ankle, her heel against his throat. Thanatos’s hands cradling the back of his head, dragging him gently down.</p>
<p>It’s almost lonely in the house. They don’t touch him then.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it'll have to drown me before it can breathe easy [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/gifts">LuckyDiceKirby</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818777">it'll have to drown me before it can breathe easy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby">LuckyDiceKirby</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it'll have to drown me before it can breathe easy <a href="https://ia601502.us.archive.org/4/items/itll-have-to-drown-me-before-it-can-breathe-easy/it%27ll%20have%20to%20drown%20me%20before%20it%20can%20breathe%20easy.mp3">32:52</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!! i know <i>nothing</i> about hades except for one (1) livestream i watched, and all the fanart i've seen on twt, anyways i went "ooh i wonder if anyone has written fic for that" and lo and behold:</p>
<p>btw i didn't realize meg/than/zag was like <i>canon</i> canon like . omg . they really did that .  i love that from them actually but also totally did not expect that</p>
<p>find me on twt <a href="https://twitter.com/inuwuzaki">@inuwuzaki</a> or on tumblr <a href="https://edge-of-the-morning.tumblr.com/">@edge-of-the-morning</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>